


Citizen G'Kar

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Narns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G'Kar's portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citizen G'Kar

**Author's Note:**

> нарисовано для ФБ-2015, команда fandom babylon-5 2015


End file.
